


【叶水仙】出不去的房间

by slowsnow



Category: Nijisanji, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowsnow/pseuds/slowsnow
Summary: *结合了先前的声剧和MMD的内容写的水仙*睡衣短发verx常服ver
Relationships: Kanae (Nijisanji) - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【叶水仙】出不去的房间

我抓住另一个自己的手，两双一模一样的灰蓝色眼眸对接起来。一秒钟之后，另一个我笑出了声。

“我知道你在想什么，毕竟是同一个人。”

穿着睡衣的我，也就是同样名为叶的男子，笑着甩脱了我的手。他绕到我的背后，把两条胳膊搭在我脖颈旁边。

“嗯~？之后果然留长了头发呢，”感觉到头发上的发圈被拆下，叶的声音再度传过来：“啊，换香波了。不错哦，很好的味道，有机会的话之后告诉我是什么牌子吧。”

焦虑的心情一直被压在内心的角落里。我抬头去看叶，那张相同的面孔凑在我的头顶，发丝垂落下来。我吐出一口气：“是我的话，那你也明白吧。困在这里不是很好的选择。”

“嗯~嗯，这种事情我当然知道。但是这很难得吧，和另一个自己遇见这种事情。”

“所以多呆一会儿也没什么关系，聊聊天什么的……”

是这样没错，我内心也存着这样的想法，可是……

“其余时间倒是无所谓。接下来马上就是预定的直播时间了，要是消失的话观众和经纪人都会很困扰的。”

“欸，”叶的声音由远到近，他快速坐回我身边，“最后真的决定去做直播了吗？啊，果然是这样呢。”

“是这样的。想要离开也是这个原因，因为不知道外面时间是怎么样计算的。这种失控感——”

“很讨厌。”

叶和我声音叠合上了，我点点头：“这么说的话，能理解吧，另一个我？”

“嗯……是这种原因的话确实没办法呢。那，好的，毕竟都说到这里了。”

我看着自己的面孔凑到那么近的地方，多少还是有点不适应。

是同样的脸，连手指都是相同的模样。只有一点不太一样，我瞧着对方才修剪过的指甲，说道：“你来做好了。”

“嗯？决定好了吗？”看到我的视线，叶马上明白了其中的含义，他失笑着说：“是因为这个……好，我知道了。”

他表情里面有意外的成分，我知道叶大概没想到由自己来做主导。还有另外一件事情，我从这边的枕头底下掏出润滑液，在手上晃晃。

“哇哦。”对面脸上因为嫌弃显露出不满的神情，我只好充当安抚角色：“只有这个，没有别的东西，将就着做一下吧。”

我把润滑液抛过去，之后脱下外套。明明已经下定决心了，和自己做感觉还是很奇怪。我暂时僵在床上。

叶把视线移过来：“来接吻吧。”

他的手指直接扣住我的下巴，从侧边吻了过来。这个吻出乎我的预料，叶的舌头很顺利地滑了进来，带着调情的意味卷着我的舌尖，手往下勾住我的腰间。

不算长的吻结束以后，我睁开眼睛，发现叶在盯着我的脸看。

“很色，很煽情。”叶专注地点评着，向我补充说明：“刚才我没有闭上眼睛，所以全部都看到了。轻微皱眉和脸红的模样非常不错。”

“嗯……果然会说这种话呢？”毫不意外这样的发言，我脱下毛衣。虽然说是不得已的行为，不过并不让我反感。被自己探索身体也算有意思的事情。

“那，来做吧。已经到了这样的氛围了。”

叶伸出手指。我把碎发勾到耳后，张开嘴含住它。我看着对面的人，用舌尖裹着他的手指，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

他脸上仍然带着笑意。我知道这比起调情倒像观察，差不多时候叶就把手指移了出去。

“很好。”

我对这个评价不置可否，叶掀开我的内衣，去摸我的腹部。

手掌触感很熟悉，我看着叶像研究道具一样把我腹部摸了一周，提问：“感觉怎么样？”

“保养得不错，我猜我大概没有换身体乳的牌子。”他最后在我的腹部轻拍了一下，去褪我的裤子。

“没有。”我肯定他的回答，自觉翻转过身体背对着叶。再怎么样面对相同面孔做爱这种事情也太过于奇怪了。

被手指进入的时候我深吸了一口气，他的指甲修得规整，算不上问题。不管怎么样，心理上都很难跨过这道屏障。

很多冰凉的液体从股间涌向穴口的位置，叶很细心，也算得上有耐心，扩张的时候并没有被撕裂的感觉，只是有轻微的胀痛感在穴内发酵而已。

“怎么样？”

“普通的感觉，一点点胀痛，但是可以接受。”

叶那边传来嗯哼的声响，我趴着等待叶慢慢扩张。第三根手指伸进去的时候，他问：“感觉得到吗？是自己的手指哦？”

被转移掉的现实情况又回来了，我感受另一个我的指节在体内动作，探索自己的身体，有种处在梦境的错觉。联想到曾经做过的，身为女性被进入的梦，还是赞叹了一句：“真是温柔啊，叶君。”

叶把三根手指在我体内旋转一周以后抽了出来。

“突然这么说，到底是在指什么……难道这个时候我已经有经验了吗？还是这种方面的？”

说着的话时候已经有东西顶在了我的身后，我尽力放松身体，集中注意力去思考叶刚才的话。

“完全没有，这点可以安心。”说话的时候，我还是能够清晰感觉到有什么东西破开了紧窄的入口，一点一点挤到身体里头。

“嗯，我知道了。辛苦了。”

叶用非常缓慢的速度把我的身体填满。我感觉有些怪异，好在是可以接受的范围之内。

“先前，我做了一个超h的梦来着。变成女孩子以后被进入，真的超级痛。这样比起那个来说真的好多了。”

“这种梦……”叶在背后笑了一下：“先前的温柔是指这个吗？”

我感觉到叶在我身体里动起来了，幅度很小，暂时可以忽略不计。

“是啊，这个真是不算愉快的体验。”

说话的时候，我的性器被握住了。我诧异地回过头看叶的神色，相同的面孔是一如既往的无辜表情：“我也想让自己快乐一点……”

知道自己的表情还带着看好戏的成分，我也没办法阻止。叶当然最清楚我的弱点，我在他手里飞速勃起之后，他又放过了我的性器。

“现在差不多了吧。”

叶这么说着，在我体内缓慢抽动。先前的胀痛感觉褪去以后，绵长的快感在我的下腹渐渐堆积起来。

那是和使用前面的器官得到的完全不同的快乐，女性的快乐原来是这种模样吗？我首次体验到后方带来的快感，虽然只是少量，但是确实存在我的身体里。

很舒服，就像温泉进驻到了身体，泉眼开始流出了高热的泉水，灌溉到下腹里头。我也渐渐进入状态，内壁学会挤压他的性器，得以让两方都得到满足。

活塞运动进行数次往返，叶从后方搂了上来，含住了我带着耳饰的耳朵尖：“请转过来，可以吗？我很好奇……现在这个时候的我，究竟是什么模样？”

我压制住开始变得急促的呼吸，这样的声线也是我从来没有听到过的，来自自己的声音——低哑，带着强烈的性暗示的意味。

这场互助行为里大家都是赢家，我从善如流转过身体，面对着叶。他的侧发遮去了一部分的面孔，剩下的部分明显盖上了一层粉红色。眼睛略微眯起，像是猫咪遮掩自己的进攻欲望的模样。

他用手扫开我遮住脸颊的鬓角，眉眼转换成弯起的模样。温热的吐息靠近我的嘴角，随后再次同我交换了一个湿乎乎的亲吻。

“现在是超色，超性感的表情呢。”

这样说出来的话大概是夸奖吧。暂时无暇去思考更多，叶的进出频率加快了许多。我只能被动跟上他的节奏，勉强用手指抓住底下的床单，保证不会被密集的快感击垮。

我的小腿颤抖起来。叶能够迅速判断我处在什么状态，并且在我的弱点上施加进攻。对于初次体验的我来说实在是过于奢侈，我很快痉挛起来，小腹积攒的快意几乎能把我吞没。

叶的喘息声也从嘴边溢出，在他两次精准的顶撞以后，我和他同时泄了出来。

我感受着对方温热的体液注射在我的身体内部，主动拉着叶交换了一个吻。

“感谢……辛苦了，另一个我。”瞥见我的手指已经变得半透明了，叶笑了一下，说道：“这个房间，真的是结束以后就能马上离开啊。”

“那~再见啦。”

叶的话说完，他就消失在了我的面前。之后，我也失去了意识。

重新从桌上醒来，电脑还未进入待机状态，亮着的屏幕上挂着steam和待机窗口，右下角显示的时间距离先前只过了两分钟而已。

——只有一件事发生了变化，我的发圈确实从头发上消失了。


End file.
